


Bexx

by Gage



Series: Before You Know it [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Crack Week (9-1-1 TV), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: How in the hell did he forget about his Dad’s dumb furry dog!?
Series: Before You Know it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078847
Kudos: 14





	Bexx

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to every who continues to encourage me to write. @toughpaperround for making this awesome, and for @depthandcharacter cause she keeps pushing me to do my best.

* * *

He just wants to see his parents one last time. He is told that traveling this way is extremely dangerous. He did not think it would be because of this. “No!” he tries to shove the dumb dog back, “Bad Bexx!” He tries to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake anyone up. Really how in the hell did he forget about his Dad’s dumb furry dog!?

  
The lights in the room turn on and he freezes in place, in the most ridiculous position ever. When he woke up this morning, he didn’t think his time traveling adventure would end up like this, being mauled and overthrown by an over-enthusiastic dog and busted by his big brother. Who does not look like he enjoys being woken up in the middle of the night.

  
He waves awkwardly. “Hey Chris…”


End file.
